


Liquid Courage

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk!Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver considers his feelings while handling a tipsy Barry Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by Tumblr user writteninjade
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)

Oliver didn’t know whether he should congratulate Cisco and Caitlin for making something that could get Barry drunk for more than a second, or if he should have Felicity hack their database and delete the formula, because Drunk Barry was a lot more frustrating than Sober Barry.

Barry when sober was already oblivious to how people saw him, he saw himself as a gangly awkward nerd who no one would ever be truly interested in and he was half-right, he  _was_  a gangly awkward nerd, that was what could arguably be called his charm. The earnest optimism and the desire to bring criminals to justice without really harming them were things Oliver found both needless and naïve, and the reasons why he found Barry incredibly frustrating to deal with.

But over time Barry’s cheerfulness and naïveté, something that would usually annoy the hell out of Oliver, became something that soothed him, made him smile and relax, even for a little bit. Oliver would never admit it though, especially to Barry, he tried to keep some kind of distance between them so Oliver wouldn't too close, too attached and find himself falling in over his head into something he wouldn't be able to ignore or control, which was the state of his feelings for Barry. 

It was as much of a surprise to him as it was to anyone who noticed just how fond of Barry he was, luckily none of those included Barry himself. Sometimes Oliver wished he could hate Barry for both his obliviousness to the way Oliver felt and for being the source of it all, the reason that for once Oliver couldn't go in and get what he wanted knowing he was guarrenteed to win him over.

Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to hate Barry Allen, even when he was bonelessly draped over Oliver’s right arm, giggling in his ear, his hot breath on his neck, his arm around his waist, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Oliver. It was really impossible to hate Barry Allen, especially when Oliver was sure that he loved him and the frustrating thing was he couldn’t do anything about it without risking rejection and scaring Barry off.

He just Barry had some tact, some consideration to how touchy-feely he was, affection like that had to have some kind of significance, at least that's what he hoped.

Barry lifted his head from Oliver’s shoulder and blinked up at him, his face flushed, his body still shaking with his tispy giddiness. “Hey, Oliver?”

Avoiding Barry’s eyes, Oliver took a sip of his beer. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Oliver’s bottle nearly slipped through his fingers. Did he hear that right? Did Barry just ask if he could  _kiss_  him?

Just to be sure, Oliver asked, “What?”

Barry twisted around so he sat up on his knees, leaning further against Oliver until they were practically nose to nose. “You heard me.”

“Barry…you know I’m not Iris, right?”

Barry rolled his eyes. “No, because you two look exactly alike.”

Oliver chuckled tiredly. “I see.”

Barry’s hands came up to hold Oliver’s face, keeping his head steady so Oliver couldn’t look anywhere but into Barry’s eyes. “So?”

“So?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Both stunned with disbelief and excited, Oliver could only nod and Barry swooped in and bumped their noses together. He tried again and his nose nearly went into Oliver’s eye.

“Okay, your coordination is clearly off. I’d hate to see what you’d crash into if you ran while drunk.” Oliver took hold of Barry’s face. “Let me do it.”

Oliver kissed him tenderly, fingers pressed into Barry’s nape and thumbs stroking his cheeks.

“Was that what you wanted?”

Barry snorted, clearly starting to sober up. “Please, that’s what you wanted too.”

Looks like a drunk Barry Allen was a lot less oblivious than a sober one, and God, was Oliver pretty thankful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
